Diskussion:Große Armee der Republik
ATAT? Die at-at's wurden vom imperium entwickelt! :Schön... Was willst du uns damit sagen? ;-) :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 20:08, 10. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Nein, das stimmt nicht. Die ersten AT-AT-Prototypen wurden von der GAR 1 Jahr und 2 Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis in der Schlacht von Jabiim eingesetzt. Da dieser Planet von Dauerregen und Schlamm gekennzeichnet war, mußte ein neues Fortbewegungsmittel entwickelt werden, das mit einem solchen labilen Untergrund zurechtkam. Die Prototypen bewährten sich und gingen in Serienproduktion. Nach der Schlacht von Jabiim (ab 20.79 BBY) wurden sie regulär in den "Fuhrpark" der GAR aufgenommen und auch in verschiedenen folgenden Schlachten eingesetzt. ::Quellen: The New Essential Chronology, S. 68 und Republic 55-58: Last Stand on Jabiim. RC-9393 20:12, 10. Aug 2006 (CEST) ihr wisst aber auch alles!!! ;D bei empire at war haben die entwickler dann woll etwas übersehen denn in der kampagne wird ein ATAT prototyp von general veers entwickelt aber wahrscheinlich hab ich da was nicht geschnallt. trotzdem macht weiter mit diesem wiki, sehr gute idee! P.S. ich komme jeden tag auf die site bin also ein riesen fan ah sorry das ich nochmal störe aber bei dem artikel über die ATAT steht auch das die colonel veers entwickelt worden sind, war veers schon in den kloonkriegen tätig? :Soweit ich informiert bin, spielte Veers in den Klonkriegen keine Rolle (ich besitze keine Berichte, in denen er erwähnt wird). Tatsächlich ist die Aussage im AT-AT-Bericht, dass er die AT-ATs "erfunden" oder "entwickelt" hat, etwas irreführend formuliert. Die erste Generation der AT-ATs wurde in den Klonkriegen eingesetzt (in oben erwähnter Schlacht von Jabiim und den folgenden Schlachten). Nach den Klonkriegen gerieten sie allerdings in Vergessenheit bzw. spielten in der Kriegsführung des Imperiums keine Rolle mehr. Veers war es schließlich, der die Nützlichkeit dieser Fahrzeuge zum Kampf gegen die Rebellion erkannte und er schlug dem Imperium vor, sie wieder einzuführen. Zu diesem Zweck verfeinerte und perfektionierte er die Baupläne der ursprünglichen AT-ATs der 1. Generation. Die neuen AT-ATs, die vom Imperium eingesetzt wurden, waren also technische Weiterentwicklungen ("AT-ATs der 2. Generation") - und für diese war Veers zuständig. Ich hoffe, das beantwortet Deine Fragen und alle Unklarheiten sind beseitigt :) Gruß, RC-9393 22:52, 11. Aug 2006 (CEST) :PS: Freut mich, dass Dir die Jedipedia und die Artikel gefallen :) alles klar ^^ Verteidigung der Republik vor der GAR Wie hatte sich die Republik früher gehwehrt?? --Vandale 198 21:42, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie hatte sich die Galaktische Republik vor der GAR gehwehrt?? --Vandale 198 21:00, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wovon redest du? Die GAR ist doch die Armee der Republik. Verwechselst du vielleicht die GAR (G'roße '''A'rmee der 'R'epublik) mit der KUS ('K'onföderation 'u'nabhängiger 'S'ysteme)???? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:06, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Er meint wie sich die Republik vor der Klonarmee verteidigen konnte. Ich weiß es nicht aber im Ernstfall hätten sie Probleme gehabt... Darth Tobi 21:07, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Ja genau. --Vandale 198 21:09, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Die Republik hat sich logischerweise mit den Jedis gewehrt und mit den planetaren Sicherheitskräften (sieht man ja bei Episode 1 bei der Rückeroberung des Palastes wo die Königliche Garde mit Captain Panaka mitgekämpft haben).--Tobias 21:08, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST). PS:Glaube ich zumindest ist aber wohl ziemlich wahrscheinlich Was soll das? Die Klonarmee war doch die Armee der Republik!!! Die müssen sich doch nicht vor ihrer eigenen Armee verteidigen, was für ein Unsinn. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:11, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Du verstehst das falsch: Es geht darum, was die Republik für eine Armee hatte '''vor den Klonkriegern (Zum Beispiel Epi I) Darth Tobi 21:13, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: An Tobias: Glaube ich nicht die Republik muss doch vor der GAR ein einheitliche Armee gehabt haben. Des wär ja doff wenn die Republik alles denn Sicherhetistskräften der Planten über lässt. --Vandale 198 21:13, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich vermute es gab nichts und ja du hast Recht...es IST doof von der Republik^^ Darth Tobi 21:15, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::: Und die Jedi sind keine Armee: " Wir sind Hüter des Friedens keine Soldaten".--Vandale 198 21:17, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe KotOR II durchgespielt. Die Republik hat früher schon zahlreiche Kriege geführt und hatte auch ne große Armee. Bloß meines Wissens eben so etwa die letzten 1000 Jahre vor den Klonkriegen gab es nur noch die Sicherheitskräfte, welche die Planeten selber aufstellten. Es gab ein Verbot, Soldaten und Flotten anzuhäufen. Nur Sicherheitskräfte durfte es geben. Aber die Werften von Kuat und so hatten ihre eigenen Sicherheitsflotten. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:18, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das wollte ich vor dem Berabeitungskonflikt auch sagen^^...naja aber ich glaube niemand von uns hat irgendeine Quelle... Darth Tobi 21:19, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Wenn ihr kurz wartet dann erklär ich euch das mal Jango 21:20, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Okay. --Vandale 198 21:21, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) *So, wie manin Kotor sieht gibts ja u der Zeit ne republikanische Flotte, die sorgte zusammen mit den Soldaten der republikanischen Armee für Frieden, quasi wie die GAR, jedoch wurden die immer dezimiert und so, deshalb gabs unterstützung durch die jedis, dies lief auch einige Zeit so bis die neuen Sith-Kriege kammen, Bane und so, als dabei fast alle Jedi draufgingen und die gesamte Flotte wurde stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Dieslöste unstimmigkeiten in der Republik aus, da sie Flotte und die Armee nicht zu jedem Planeten kam um dort zu helfen, die Republik drohte zu zerbrechen. Da trat der damalige oberste Kanzler Valorum, vorname irgendwas mit T, vor, löste die Armee und die Flotte auf und erklärte das die Planeten nun ihre eigenen Verteidigungseinheiten aufbauen musste bzw sollten, damit niemand mehr der Republik versagen vorwerfen konnte oder so, joa und dennrest müsste ihr ja wissen. Gruß Jango 21:33, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ach so. --Vandale 198 21:35, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Was ja eine ziemliche Schwachsinnsentscheidung war. Nach dieser Milchmädchenrechnung wäre die Republik nämlich dem erstbesten Eroberer zum Opfer gefallen, weil es kein zentrales Militär mehr gab. Man stelle sich mal vor, was passiert wäre, wenn die KUS keine Klonarmee als Gegenspieler gehabt hätte... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:39, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Dann hätte dir Republik verloren weil sicherheitskräfte hätten es sicher nicht gegen Droiden geschafft. --Vandale 198 21:41, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Richtig. Dazu braucht es schon eine Armee vom Format der GAR. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:44, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Dann hätte die KUS die Galaxis beherrscht, die Jedis wärn fast alle tot und palpatine hätte sich dann eben auch zum herrscher über die Galaxis ernannt.Statt Sturmtruppen Droiden das wär bestimmt lustig geworden.--Tobias 21:45, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Die GAR war genau die richtige Armee zum bekämpfen der KUS. Sicherheitskräfte sind viel zu schwach. Selbst mit der Hilfe der Jedi wäre die Republik untergegangen. Und selbst wenn sie gewonnen hätten. Könnten die Sicherheitskräfte die Order 66 nicht erfolgreich ausführen. --Vandale 198 21:50, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Viele Sicherheitskräfte hätten sich wahrscheinlich auch geweigert die Order 66 schließlich haben sie ja keine genetisch veränderte untergebenheit.--Tobias 21:54, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das stimmt. --Vandale 198 21:56, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aber selbst Klone aus den Reihen der 501. Legion hegten Zweifel an der Order 66. Also so ganz hirnlos schienen mir diese Klone nicht zu sein. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:59, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja das stimmt. --Vandale 198 21:59, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja aber die meisten Klone haben Order 66 ausgeführt.UNd die meisten verblödeten Senatoren dachten ja auch die Jedis wären Veräter. --Tobias 22:01, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) In der Realität ist es mit der Verblendung und Hirnlosigkeit der Massen ja oft genauso... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:03, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tja das stimmt leider.Einer redet irgendwas und wenn er gut reden kann glauben ihm natürlich alle.Genauso war`s auch beim Senat , Palpatine konnte ja durch die Dunkle Seite gut reden und den Senatoren einreden das die Hüter des Friedens die 1000 Jahre treu zur Republik waren plötzlich Veräter geworden seien.--Tobias 22:08, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tja...E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:09, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Jetzt ist mir alles klar. Zur Hinrlosigkeit der Klone...lest mal die Republic Commando Bücher...ich sehe jeden Klon als Individuum. Darth Tobi 22:37, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Die Klonekrieger haben daran keine schuld. Liest Den Star wars Roman Rache der Sith Seite. 370 und S.371. Und die Senatoren haben auch keine Schuld das steht auch im Roman S. 395. Die die es gewagt hätten gegen denn Imperator was zu unternehmen. Diese Leute werden zu Staatsfeinden erklärt. --Vandale 198 19:32, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Viele Senatoren haben aber auch tosenden Beifall gegeben bei der letzten Senatssitzung der Republik.Da wußten sie noch nicht das sie Staatsfeinde werden würden. --Tobias 19:41, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Dumm. Die Senatoren hätten verhindern sollen das der Kanzler so viel macht bekommen hat. --Vandale 198 19:45, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Äußerlich hat Palpatine ja auch so getan als würde er ein treuer Anhänger der Republik und der Demokratie sein.Die Senatoren dachten auch er würde die koruption im senat beenden.Und denn meisten Klonen war es eben genetisch einprogramiert auf Palpatine zu hören.--Tobias 19:50, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Tja die Jedi hätten das verhindern sollen. --Vandale 198 19:53, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wolllten sie ja.Hätte Anakin Mace Windu freie Hand gelassen und den Kanzler töten lassen wär es nie zu Order 66 gekommen und der Krieg wär auch zu ende gegangen denn die militärischen Anführer der KUS (Dooku und Grievous) waren tod und danach sollte es Friedensverhandlungen geben. --Tobias 19:59, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nein das war schon zuspät. Als Anakin Skywalker herausgefunden hat das Palpatine der Sith Lord ist. War es schon zu spät. sie hätten das alles viel früher herausfinden sollen um endlich Frieden zu schaffen. --Vandale 198 20:06, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Als Windu Sidious das Laserschwert aus der Hand geschlagen hätte, hätte er nicht zögern dürfen(Ihr habt verloren Kanzler oder Ihr steht unter Arest MyLord) sondern hätte ihn sofort töten müssen.Das wär die allerletzte Chance gewesen die Republik und den Jedi-Orden zu retten.Man hätte es natürlich früher schaffen können aber der Kanzler hat es auch ganz gut verborgen das er ein Sith ist. --Tobias 20:12, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Auf jedenfall waren Jedi ganz schön dumm. --Vandale 198 20:17, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja ziemlich dumm von ihnen, aber ich habe den Verdacht das Yoda gemerkt hat das mit Palpatine was nicht stimmt.Bei Epi 2 hat er ihn einmal komisch angeguckt.--Tobias 20:20, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja die Szene in Palpatins Büro. --Vandale 198 20:22, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Genau!-Tobias 20:25, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Stimmt da hat Yoda was gemerkt. --Vandale 198 20:30, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aber warum hat er nicht was gemacht?-Tobias 20:32, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Nominierung September 2007 (nicht bestanden) * : Der Artikel an denn Lesenwertstatus verdient. --Vandale 198 19:32, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke man könnte noch einige Sachen ergänzen...aber gut ist er! Vandale 198, lass dir doch beim Schreiben bisschen mehr Zeit... Darth Tobi 21:10, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) * Ein interessanter Artikel über die Armee der Republik also: lesenswert K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 10:37, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ein schöner und informativer Artikel.Tobias 15:47, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Aus einem Internetcafe moechte ich auch hier abstimmen! Der Artikel verdientl lesenswert! --Bel Iblis 12:31, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde auch, dass da noch einiges ergänzt werden kann. Also ich bin nicht dafür, dass er im jetzigen Zustand lesenswert wird. --Anakin 14:29, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Mit nur 4 Fürstimmen und zwei Enthaltungen hat der Artikel den Lesenswert- Satus knapp nicht erreicht. --Anakin 00:24, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert Kandidatur vom November 2007 ( nicht bestanden) * : Also ich find, der Artikel sollte wirklich Lesenswert werden. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 12:23, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Ich vermisse da die Aufzählung der bekannten Legionen/Truppen. sorry, das ist für mich noch nicht lesenswert. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 15:56, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) * :Jo, ganz nett, aber es steht da nichts über die Truppen und nichtmal ansatzweise etwas über die Einsätze. MfG - Cody 16:17, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Ich bin zwar kein Experte, aber da geht sicher noch einiges mehr. Kyle22 16:19, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Werden ja, aber nicht so. 16:24, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : schließe mich an... außerdem stört mich persönlich jetzt die Infobox, die nicht in jede Art von artikeln rein muss, zumal da komisches und ansich auch etwas überflüssiges zeug drinsteht. Vorher sah der Artikel optisch auch etwas besser aus. --Modgamers 08:24, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) * :Ja, das geht noch besser.--Yoda41 Admin 08:27, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) * :Da schließe ich mich an: Ganz schön, aber da kann man noch viel mehr draus machen! --Anakin 19:13, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) * :Da schließe ich mich ebenfalls an: Sorry, dass ich so fragen muss aber... war das ein Witz? Ich finde der Artikel könnte ruhig 3 mal so lang sein. Dark Lord Disku 19:30, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Mit einer Fürstimme'''und '''8 Gegenstimmen nicht bestanden!--Yoda41 Admin 07:40, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) Major ? In der Auflistung der Unterteilungen steht, dass ein Battaillon von einem Major geführt wurde. Aber auf dem Bild mit den Klonen mit ihren Rangmarkierungen ist gar kein Major drauf. Wie erklärt sich das ?thumb|center|dieses hier meine ich --Yoda777 18:43, 29. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Das erklärt sich dadurch, daß eigentlich noch nie ein Bild eines Klon-Majors irgendwo veröffentlicht wurde. Auch seine Farbe oder Rangabzeichen sind nicht bekannt, noch ist mir bislang in der Literatur ein Major untergekommen. Tatsächlich ist der einzige Ort, wo dieser Rang überhaupt erwähnt wird, in besagter Auflistung aus dem "Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic", aus dem die Information im Artikel stammt. Wie dieser Major aussehen soll, weiß niemand, auch kenne ich keinen einzigen Klon-Major namentlich. Vielleicht begegnet uns ja eines Tages einer im EU - noch ist nicht alles zu den Klonkriegen geschrieben ;) Gruß! RC-9393 18:52, 29. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ah!--Yoda777 17:12, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) Commander Cody kommandiert auch ein Batallion und er ist ein Commander Mitglieder kann man mehrere Mitglieder, bewaffnung oder Ausrüstüng nicht vermekren weil das zu viel wäre oder hat das einfach ncoh niemand gemacht? Gruß A-11 17:26, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich die Frage nicht... Darth Tobi 19:04, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Diese Sachen stehen in der Infobox, da könnte man bestimmt was schreiben aber da ist nichts über Mitglieder, Bewaffnung und Ausrüstung vermerkt. jetzt verstanden. Gruß A-11 19:09, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja jetzt weiß ich was du meinst;-) Diese Stellen sind wohl leer geblieben weil bei einer extrem großen Organisation wie der GAR Bereiche wie Bewaffnung sehr umfangreich sind. Ich denke das würde die Infobox eher unübersichtlich machen, aber du kannst ja einfach ergänzen was dir fehlt...entfernen kann man es ja immer noch später falls meine Vermutung zutrifft;-) Darth Tobi 21:35, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ok, danke dir. Gruß A-11 21:01, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Zahlenverhältnisse Also, wenn die Zahlen so stimmen, dann müsste der Offizier einer Abteilung immer ein Mitglied der Abteilung sein. Beispiel: Trupp: bestehend aus 9 Soldaten, kommandiert von einem Sergeant Zug: bestehend aus 4 Trupps (36 Soldaten), kommandiert durch einen Leutnant Kompanie: bestehend aus 4 Zügen (144 Soldaten), kommandiert durch einen Captain Bataillon: bestehend aus 4 Kompanien (576 Soldaten), kommandiert durch einen Major 4 mal 9 sind 36, folglich muss der Sergeant einer der 9 sein. Prinzipiell kein Problem.. Aber, 4 mal 36 macht 144, also muss der Leutnant einer der 36 Mann sein, was einem Trupp einen Mann weniger geben würde. Lässt sich Beliebig so fortsetzen.--Yoda777 15:25, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ich sehe nicht, wo da das Problem liegt. Der Leutnant eines Zuges besetzt halt gleichzeitig die Position des Sergeants in einem der ihm unterstellten Trupps. Dadurch hat kein Trupp einen Soldaten weniger, denn der Leutnant steht ja auch nicht nur neben dem Schlachtfeld... --Anakin 15:59, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) SO gesehen ergibt es einen Sinn. Bin ich nicht drauf gekommen.--Yoda777 21:18, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Dann hat ein Commander also wirklich sämtlice Ränge unter ihm ebenfalls inne? Krass.--Yoda777 18:12, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Wenn der Sergeant gleichzeitig der Leutnant ist hat es doch einen großen nachteil für den Zug,weil der Leutnant ja dann in der Schlacht beide komandieren muss. Größe Es wird ja heftig über die Größe der Droidenarmee debattiert, da diese ja ziemlich hoch ist. Kann es aber nicht auch einfach sein, dass GAR mehr als 3,2 Millionen Klone hatte? Zwei Millionen befanden sich zu Zeiten von Epi 2 in der Endfertigung, aber das schließt doch die Existenz von weiteren, damals noch nicht ganz so weit entwickelten, Klonen nicht aus, oder ? MfG Gizor delso 17:19, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Auf der WP ist da im Hinter den Kulissen Teil eine Hübsche Aufstellung, welche Berechnungen zu welchen Zahlen führen, siehe hier, am Ende kommen die dan auf ein paar huntert Millionen Klone, was schon deutlich besser eine "Große Armee" ist als 3.200.000. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:07, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Preis Wieviel hat die ganze Armee gekostet? Wenn ich mir so die Preise von dem ganzen Geräten anschau (TFAT/is,AT-TEs, AT-ATs,Venator-Klasse,ARC Starfighter,V-wings...)sind des ja schon mehrere Milljaden. :Tja, wenn man wüsste, wie viel von jedem angeschafft worden ist, dann noch die ganzen Ausbildungen und Reparaturen ... Pandora Diskussion 20:09, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Warum die Republik hat sie doch eh nicht bezahl, das waren doch die Seps, sonst würden ihre Ausgaben zu hoch sein und Dooku hat sie schlieslich in Auftrag gegeben. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:12, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Warum sollten die Seperatisten die Große Armee der Republik bezahlt haben? Pandora Diskussion 20:16, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das es Krieg gibt, und die Jedi vernichtet werden können, es stecken die Sith hinter diesem Krieg und den vorbereitungen dafür. Und ich denke der Finazminister der Republik hätte es gemerkt das über 10 Jahre ein Teil des Staatshaushaltes in versickert. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:32, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Das der Finanzminister nichts von der Armee mitbekommt, das hätte sich schon irgendwie drehen lassen können. Immerhin war Palpatine/Sidious schon äußerst einflussreich. Was ich eher erstaunlich finde ist, dass es den Finanzminister nicht gewundert hat, dass die Republik plötzlich über eine Milliardenschwere Armee verfügt, für die noch nie auch nur ein Cent gezahlt wurde! Das die Seperatisten davon wussten, dass sie die Armee finanzieren, bezweifle ich auch. Immerhin stecken nur Sidious und Tyranus dahinter und die haben das anscheinen sehr geschickt vertuscht. Ich wäre nämlich nicht damit einverstanden, dass mein Geld für eine Armee ausgegeben wird, gegen die ich jahre später kämpfen soll... Gruß, Anakin 13:23, 10. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Außerdem war die Frage ja auch, was die Armee gekostet hat, und nicht was die Republik dafür gezahlt hat... Pandora Diskussion 13:48, 10. Jun. 2008 (CEST) 3,2 million troopers? Sorry i speak english, you see, i don't speak deutch. I am wondering, where you got that "there is 3,2 million troopers" when wookiee hasn't it. I just want to make sure it has a source. 89.27.36.123 22:55, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :You speak about this other point farther up in this discussion page? That was just what the discussion was about. The Link is guiding you back to WP, where there has been a calculation about how many troopers there may have been. But we also dont have any sources about any exact numbers... Pandora Diskussion 23:02, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Well, I have got an Idea. In that scene on Kamino, Lama Zu says, that 1 Million Clones are finished. And there are 2 Mil. more in the final progress. So there are 3 Million clones. And during the war, some other clones were made. (Is that with 1 Mio. are ready correct? I am not so shure about that. Oh, and sorry for the mistakes in my sentences, I didn't use my English for a long time...) MfG, Wolverine Koon 23:08, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Right, somehow we do have the number of 3.2 million clone troopers in the article Klonkriege, but im afraid i can not tell you, what this numbers are based on. Pandora Diskussion 01:10, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Okay. I'll try to search source for that (cause i have large number of star wars books). Thanks anyway! 89.27.36.123 11:15, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::You are very welcome to tell us, if/when you find a source proving this numbers... Pandora Diskussion 11:39, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Also ich habe jetzt eine Quelle für 3. Mio Soldaten gefunden: In Republic Commando 2-Tripple Zero wird von irgendeinem Klon, och glaube Fi gesagt, dass er Rüstungen für 3 Mio Troopern nicht wirklich traut (oder so...) MfG, Wolverine Koon 19:56, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Das hier ist die Einteilung der GAR - Reguläre Streitkräfte: 10 Systemarmeen = 2.949.120 Soldaten - Special Operations Brigade: 10.000 Republic Commandos, 100 Alpha ARC, 6 Null ARC - Shocktrooper (36.864 Soldaten)und 501.Legion (9216 Soldaten) = Externe Truppen - Soldaten die auf Stützpunkten und Medistationen (auch Lazarettschiffen) dienen (Zahlen unbekannt) - Shadowtrooper 144 Mann(gehören nicht zur GAR, sondern Rep. Geheimdienst) - Undergroundtrooper (Zahlen unbekannt) 13:52, 12. Mär. 2009 (CET) Grand Army Of Republic 13:52, 12. Mär. 2009 (CET)